Parting Words
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Lois finds out what happened to Chloe.


I have to say that I'm really frustrated that the show didn't let Lois find out what happened to Chloe. I mean, this is her _cousin_. Are we expected to believe she doesn't care? That would be totally OOC of Lois. Ollie came close to telling her, but even he didn't do that. Since we can't see it, at least I can write it. I hope you all enjoy this fic! Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title: **Parting Words  
**Fandom: **Smallville  
**Pairing/Characters: **Lois, Clark, Chloe (mentions of Chloe/Oliver & Clark/Lois)  
**Word Count:** 1588  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** none/10.03 'Supergirl'  
**Disclaimer:**all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
**Summary: **Lois finds out what happened to Chloe.  
**Author's Note:** for my 30_gens table over at LJ, prompt: 'family'

* * *

As Lois watched Oliver out himself as Green Arrow to a bunch of stunned reporters, questions ran through her mind. But they weren't about Ollie or his revelation. No, they were about Chloe.

Oliver said she wasn't on vacation, and that she wasn't coming back. But that was ridiculous! Where would Chloe go? _Why _would Chloe leave in the first place? Lois had seen her right before she left to Africa and Chloe hadn't said anything about taking off. Wouldn't she at least tell her 'goodbye'?

She needed answers and she needed them now. Unfortunately, Oliver was too busy making one of the biggest mistakes of his life, at least in Lois's opinion. Shaking her head, she slipped out.

Her first stop was to see Clark. If anyone knew what happened to Chloe, it would be him. Though she couldn't help but feel hurt at the idea of Clark not even bothering to tell her that her cousin was gone.

Pulling up at the farm, she steeled herself and walked in. Clark was in the living room, sorting out laundry. Seeing her, he grinned, and it took all her self-control not to melt at that smile. _Come on, Lane. Think of Chloe. You're here for a purpose. _

Seeing her serious expression, Clark's smile faded and a frown marred his handsome features.

"Lois?" he asked tentatively. "Is everything all right?"

"No, Clark," she told him. "Everything is not all right. Where's Chloe?" Lois could practically see the lie forming on his lips, but before he could even try, she continued, "And don't even bother with that whole 'she's on vacation' crap. Ollie already told me that's not true."

"What else did he tell you?" Clark wondered aloud.

"Not enough," Lois answered. "Just that Chloe was gone and wasn't coming back. I would've asked him but right now, he's a little busy announcing to the world that he's Green Arrow!"

"What?" Clark said, looking horrified. In a swift motion, he turned on the TV, flipping to a news channel. As expected, they were talking about it, Ollie's announcement practically on repeat. Several emotions passed through Clark's face as the newscaster spoke.

Unable to take it any more, Lois snatched the remote and turned off the television. Clark glanced at her, clearly speechless. She understood why he was freaked out, especially since he had his own secret identity (not that he knew Lois knew) but she didn't have time for this time right now.

"I had no idea that he was going to do this," he said seriously, before she could speak.

"Neither did I," Lois stated. "I stopped by to see him to give the evidence Godfrey had of Ollie being Green Arrow, and next thing I know, there's press pouring in and he's telling the world his secret." Looking pleadingly at Clark, she added, "This has something to do with Chloe and why she's gone so I _need _to know. Where is she, Clark?"

Pursing his lips, Clark sighed. "You better sit down."

Heart racing, Lois did just that. Clark sat down too and opened his mouth to tell the story. When he was done, he looked at Lois, worried, but she just was frozen and pale, unsure of what to say.

Her mind was spinning, thoughts running through her mind at a faster pace than she could keep up with. She could barely breathe. All she knew was she needed to get out of there. Standing, she tried to walk away, but ended up stumbling.

Clark stood up, steadying her. "Lois?"

"Don't," she managed, her voice hoarse. "I … need to go."

"You're in no shape to be going anywhere," Clark said firmly.

"I can't stay here," Lois replied. "Just … let me go." Though a part of her wanted nothing more than to seek comfort in Clark's warm embrace, it just wasn't possible right now. Slipping out of his arms, and mentally promising to apologize later, she left.

The drive back to her apartment was done in autopilot. Lois was overwhelmed with all the information she had been given. Oliver had been kidnapped. Chloe had traded herself for him and then proceeded to fake her own death. Again.

Tears filled her eyes as she parked and she barely made it to her apartment before they spilled over. Choking a sob, Lois collapsed on her couch. Chloe was gone. Her baby cousin was gone, out there where she couldn't find her. Who would take care of her? Who would protect her? If something happened to her, nobody would know, because as far as the world was concerned, Chloe Sullivan no longer existed.

Sitting up, she was surprised to see a picture of her and Chloe staring back at her. It was on the table in front of the couch. _Was that always there? _No, she was certain it wasn't.

Picking it up, she smiled. It was from karaoke night, back when Chloe was in high school. Lana had actually taken the picture. Those were better times. Feeling something behind the picture, she froze. Turning the frame around, she found a tiny piece of paper, stuffed into the frame.

Pulling it out, she opened it and it read, in Chloe's all-too familiar handwriting, _I'm sorry I made you wear this costume but I appreciated you helping me out. _What costume? What kind of note was that? Staring at the frame, it suddenly struck her that this picture hadn't been left out on accident. _Chloe _left it there and the note was a clue.

_Think, Lane, think, _she told herself. What costume had she worn to help Chloe out? Memories flashed and all of a sudden, she got it.

Rushing to her wardrobe, she searched until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out the red, white and blue two-piece that she had worn on the night she pretended to be a stripper, she smiled when she found an envelope in there. _Bingo. _

Her hands shaking, she pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Lois, _

_If you found this letter, it means that I'm gone and you know what happened to me. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, but I didn't want to risk it. Besides, I know you would never let me go. _

"You're damn right I wouldn't," Lois said aloud. Chloe knew her too well. Sighing, she continued reading.

_But I had to do it. I know I told you that Ollie and I were just having fun, but it was a lie. That's just what I told myself so I wouldn't get hurt again. The truth is that I'm in love with him. I tried so hard not to fall, but I just ended up doing just that. _

At this, Lois had to stop. Her heart ached for her cousin. She finally found love again and it was stripped away. Life just wasn't fair.

_How could I stand by and do nothing when the man I loved was in danger? I did what I had to. But I couldn't just escape. The people who had him … the world thinks they're dead and they can get away with anything. Which is why I had to flee. They can't know I am alive because I know too much. They'll come after me again or worse … the people I care about. _

_I hate that I have to do this, but I have no other choice. I will miss you and think of you every day. Maybe one day in the future, if it's safe again, I'll come home. But not a day before. Hopefully, I can make it back in time to see you and Clark finally get married. Don't deny it; the two of you may be broken up now but trust me, I know that your story is far from over. _

_I have two favors to ask you: one is that you don't come after me. I know this will be hard on you, but I need you to stay away. Secondly: look after Oliver. I'm worried that he'll do something stupid. _

"It's a little too late for that," Lois murmured. Then again, Chloe probably knew that too. She imagined her cousin watching what Oliver's press conference and yelling at the TV. There was no way Chloe would approve of this.

_I don't need you to babysit him or anything, but just be his friend. No matter how much he tries to push you away (and he will try), he's going to need someone to lean on. _

_Take care of yourself too. Don't push Clark away. It's okay to need someone, Lois. Also, never forget that I love you. _

_Until we meet again, _

_Chloe_

She didn't know how many times she read the letter, but by the time she folded it once more, the words were practically embedded in her mind. Taking a seat on her bed, Lois put her head in her hands. Chloe asked her not to come after her, but she couldn't just sit around and do _nothing_.

What if … what if she found those people who were after Chloe? If she stopped them, maybe it would finally be safe for Chloe to come home. Yes, she could do that.

"I'll find them, Chloe," she declared, a wave of determination washing over her. Even though Chloe couldn't hear her, she had to say it. She felt better saying it. "Then I'll find you and bring you home. I promise."

That was a promise she intended to keep.


End file.
